dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thief and the Tinderbox
The Thief and the Tinderbox is the twelfth installment in the Dark Parables Series. The game takes place in the Swiss Alps at the royal wedding of Prince Gwyn and Gerda. The game is based on the Danish Fairytale of The Tinderbox with some elements taken from Arabian mythology and Russian history. To read reviews or play the game yourself, click here: Standard ~ Collector's Edition Briefing Detective, Prince Gwyn has been the rightful ruler of the Mountain Kingdom ever since the Mountain King slipped into his frozen sleep. Now the Prince requires your expertise. The royal wedding between Prince Gwyn and Gerda is approaching, and wildfire is ravaging the kingdom's forest. A mysterious figure was seen setting the flames, but they were never caught. Your mission is to find the person responsible for this and end the destruction before it escalates. Also, Gerda and Gwyn would be delighted if you could attend their wedding. Good luck, Detective. Plot Coming soon... Epilogue Gerda and Gwyn were finally married in a spectacular wedding that was talked about for years to come. They too were sorry how things developed. So they decided, together, to entrust Kai with the greatest responsibility of all. The Tinderbox. But not so far away, a shadow rises above the city of Anaben. And the Fairytale Detective marks the map and sets off to investigate. Parables A Love That Couldn't Be Once upon a time, a boy and a girl could be seen wandering the paths of the Swiss Alps, talking until the sun set behind the peaks. They shared a deep friendship, but the boy was infatuated with the girl's sharp wit and deep green eyes. Secretly, he hoped that their long looks meant... something more. As time passed, duties claimed them - his as the botanist of the realm, hers as its protector; their strolls became sporadic. Sometimes the pair was joined by another boy, of royal posture. The trio became friends quickly, but the botanist didn't like the looks the other two exchanged. The boy never had the courage to admit his love for the girl. Upon his return from a long journey, he found out that his two friends had declared undying love and were planning to wed. Despairing, the botanist claimed the title of Forest Warden and roamed the woods, seeking solitude to ease his broken heart. But neither the ancient trees nor the everlasting moss could heal him. The forest just reminded him of the girl's deep green eyes. One faithful night he had a singular dream. In it he saw an obscure figure whose words echoed in his mind forever: "Find the spark of flames - it shall grant you what your heart desires." The Curse Is Born On a very misty day in a kingdom far away, a fisherman caught a goldfish who was no ordinary fish but a familiar of the Sea Goddess herself, who loved all of her animal companions very much. The fisherman had heard ancient tales of magic, so he made a deal with the goldfish: if she fulfilled three wishes, he would set her free. The goldfish agreed and brought him riches untold, true love, and the throne of the kingdom. With three wishes granted, the goldfish expected the fisherman to fulfill his end of the bargain. But the former fisherman had become a greedy King and couldn't part with such powerful magic. He put the goldfish into an old tinderbox until he needed more wishes, and it wasn't long before the goldfish died of sorrow. When the Sea Goddess heard about her friend, she was heartbroken and cursed the King's tinderbox to punish his greed; anyone who kept the tinderbox until the third wish was fulfilled would end up its slave, forced to obey another's wishes. Two Brothers, Two Mirrors The King's two sons lived with their father in the Mountain Kingdom. The elder, Rasputin, was first in line for the throne by birthright, but his heart had been darkened in childhood and he lusted only for power. The King decreed he was unfit to rule and named Edric, the younger son, as heir. The King's decision instilled great anger and resentment in his elder son - and darkness often brings great cunning. So Rasputin did his plotting and scheming in the shadows until the time was right. Rasputin used his sorcerer's power to trick Odna, the legendary dwarf blacksmith, into crafting a pair of magic mirrors for him. One mirror reflected only the truth, and Rasputin wanted that one for himself. The second mirror reflected only darkness, and brought out the worst in the person it reflected. This one he intended to give his younger brother, Edric the King. Rasputin's plan went awry when Odna realized his magical creations were to be corrupted in the service of Rasputin's wrongdoing. He swung his hammer one last time and shattered the False Mirror. The End of Tears Deep in the hills of the East there once lived an unusual child. She was small and timid, and cried at the slightest provocation. Everyone assumed she wouldn't last long in the bitter climate, yet the girl grew and thrived. One night her father returned from the hunt with a bloody gash in his stomach. The healers were summoned and they shook their heads. "We can do nothing for him except prepare him for the journey." But as soon as the girl shed loving tears over her father's wound, the gash closed and healed before their eyes. Word of the healing spread and the girl became a sought-after miracle worker. One day a man bearing the scars of a great battle approached and said to the girl, "You are a Golden Child, able to hold death at bay, even for a man like me." Later that day he was seen peacefully exiting the girl's home, with no scars to be seen, and the villagers found the girl dead, her eyes dried of all tears. It would later be revealed: Rasputin had been there. The Wounded Beast One summer day, the skies suddenly darkened over the Mountain Kingdom's capital and a deep booming sound came from somewhere in the city. It was Odna shattering the False Mirror, releasing its immense power and discharging it in an explosion that tore down the Dark Forge and changed Odna forever. Thus Rasputin's plot to overthrow King Edric was revealed. Edric feared his brother, for he knew Rasputin's powers were great. The King summoned the arbiter of the Moon Goddess, the Moon Priest, who dueled with Rasputin for three days and nights. The Moon Priest was victorious and Rasputin was at last apprehended. The Moon Priest stripped Rasputin of his dark powers, then pronounced his punishment: death at the hands of the King. But an ineffable brotherly love softened the King's heart. "Rasputin, for your betrayal I banish you from these lands forever and ever. You were my brother, and that bought you a second life, but know this: there will not be a third." Connections * The Hooded Thief is none other than Kai, the young man seen previously in Rise of the Snow Queen, Ballad of Rapunzel and The Thumbelina Curse. * The Fairytale Detective is traveling to the Snowfall Kingdom for a wedding. She was last in the Snowfall Kingdom in game three, Rise of the Snow Queen. * The wedding the Detective is attending is between Gerda and Gwyn. Both characters were first seen in Rise of the Snow Queen. Gerda was also seen in Ballad of Rapunzel, and the two lovebirds first met in The Thumbelina Curse. * A gargoyle of the Mountain Beast can be seen in the underground lair of the Dog Guardians. * We meet the mysterious Moon Priest again, who was last seen in The Golden Slumber. We learn later in the game that his name is Hansel, meaning he is the first Golden Child whose story was told in Hansel and Gretel. * We learn that Gwyn is now the King of the Snowfall Kingdom, after his grandfather, the Mountain King from Rise of the Snow Queen, had died. * We encounter Snow White again. Snow White has played a role in several Dark Parables games, as early as The Exiled Prince and as recently as The Thumbelina Curse. * Snow White's Eagle Familiar is seen in this game. He was last seen in The Thumbelina Curse. * We learn the Mountain King's actual name in this game: Edric. We also discover he had a brother named Rasputin. * Wedding gifts for the happy couple are found outside the Snowfall Palace. Among the gifts are large chests from the Kingdom of Barsia, the Red Riding Hood Sisters, Floralia, and the Swan Kingdom. * While the Snowfall Kingdom's capitol is now located in a new place, the Detective visits the remains of the previous capitol and the Snow Queen's Palace, which looks very much the same as it did in Rise of the Snow Queen. * Edric's magical hammer was first seen in Rise of the Snow Queen. It was the only artifact capable of breaking the False Mirror after Snow White had reformed it. * The parable "The Curse Is Born" tells of the Sea Goddess, who played a role in The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. * The parable "Two Brothers, Two Mirrors" tells the tale of the creation of the Magic Mirrors of the Mountain Kingdom. These mirrors were first seen in Rise of the Snow Queen, and the Truth Mirror also played a role in The Red Riding Hood Sisters. Galleries Screenshots= tinder-main-menu.jpg|Main Menu Tinder-loading-screen.jpg|Loading Screen Tinder-hooded-man-opening.jpg|The Hooded Thief Tinder-hooded-man-smirking.jpg|The Thief Smirks Tinder-hooded-man-more-fire.jpg|Thief Sets the Woods Ablaze tinder-woods-on-fire.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom Woods on Fire Tinder-detective-briefing.jpg|Detective's Briefing Tinder-hooded-man-unhooded.jpg|The Thief Unhooded TT&TTB_Hansel_VS_Rasputin.jpg|Hansel vs Rasputin TT&TTB_Gwyn&Gerda_Married.jpg|Happy Ending |-|Concept Art= tinder-concept-gerda.jpg|Gerda Concept Art tinder-concept-gwyn.jpg|Gwyn Concept Art tinder-concept-city.jpg|City Entrance Concept Art tinder-concept-forge.jpg|Dark Forge Concept Art tinder-concept-hilltop.jpg|Hilltop Concept Art tinder-concept-keeper.jpg|Keeper Hall Concept Art |-|Wallpaper= DP11_wallpaper08_1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper01_1920x1080.jpg|Odna Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper02_1920x1080.jpg|Rasputin Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper03_1920x1080.jpg|Greda Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper04_1920x1080.jpg|Prince Gwyn Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper05_1920x1080.jpg|Kai Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper06_1920x1080.jpg|Edge of the World Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper07_1920x1080.jpg|Old Guardian Wallpaper DP12_wallpaper08_1920x1080.jpg|Snow White Wallpaper |-|Other Images= DP12.jpg|Eipix Banner 144d8dfc-3d73-44d3-9f13-d8285d244196.png|Eipix Newsletter tinder-trailer-thumb-ce.jpg|Trailer Thumbnail (High Res) dark-parables-the-thief-and-the-tinderbox-ce_feature.jpg|Collector's Edition Icon DP121.jpg|Eipix Background Image steam-promo.png|Steam Promo Banner dp12-steam.jpg|Steam Header dark-parables-the-thief-and-the-tinderbox-ce_80x80.jpg|Collector's Edition Small Icon tinder-menu-without-menu.jpg|Menu Screen without the Menu dp12-credits-screen.jpg|Credits Screen Background d3456c86-5e53-4dd8-b2d1-d9d408bab45f.png|Promo Screenshot e2c71451-08fa-40b9-913e-544d20738184.png|Promo Screenshot tinder-logo-opening.jpg|Logo in Opening Video 1474786642_dark-parables-the-thief-and-the-tinderbox-ce_homepage-carousel_both.jpg|BFG Carousel Image |-|Videos= Personnel Thief and the Tinderbox Team Creative Producer: Rajko Nikolic Producer: Bojan Kocis Programming: Dragana Ristic Level Design: Marko Kovacki, Nemanja Skakavac Art: Andrea Svarc, Milos Nikolovski, Mirjana Marcetic, Vanja Babic, Verica Veljkov Game Design: Marijana Stojanovic, Vladimir Veskov Character Models Kai: Aleksandar Acanski Rasputin: Mirko Vujnovic Snow White: Tatjana Savic Gerda: Tatjana Savic Gwyn: Aleksandar Acanski Moon Priest: Luka Smiljanic Mother Gothel: Ada Sisic Guardian: Bojan Kocis Voice Actors Tape Recorder: Lauren Synger Stone Statue: Tim Simmons Snow White: Katie Leigh Crowd: Katie Leigh, Charlotte Ann Rasputin: Jonathan Cooke Kai: William Bradford Gerda: Charlotte Ann Moon Priest: Peter Leake Gwyn: Troy Rodger Dwarf: Erik Braa Mother Gothel: Katabelle Guardian: Matthew Posner Teaser: Erik Braa Special Thanks Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join various Dark Parables storylines into a single plot. We'd like to thank everybody who worked on this series before us, with special thanks to fanfic writers who inspires us to announce the Gwyrda canon. We do not thank Rasputin, because he is a notorious party crasher. Cakes for all! Category:Games Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox